Typically, a user playing golf needs to put a golf ball in a hole by using a golf club and by following a set of rules. The user places the golf ball on a tee before hitting the golf ball with the golf club for the first time. The tee includes a pin-shaped end portion and a platform-shaped end portion for supporting the ball. The pin-shaped end portion is inserted in the ground and the platform-shaped end portion is positioned at an elevation from the ground.
Generally, a person, such as a player or a caddy, may need to fix the tee in the ground and place the ball on the tee. Furthermore, the person may need to remove the golf ball from the hole after the golf ball has been putted. All these tasks require the person to bend down and fix/remove the golf ball and the tee. Bending down to fix/remove the golf ball and the tee may be inconvenient for the person. Particularly, people with a back problem may find it even more inconvenient to bend down to fix/remove the golf ball.